


Just A Bump In The Road

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is surprised by Blaine's response to his NYADA letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bump In The Road

**From Kurt**  
Where are you?  
  
 **From Blaine**  
Auditorium  
  
 **From Kurt**  
What are you doing there?  
  
 **From Blaine**  
Waiting for you! ;D  
  
Still in shock over his rejection letter, Kurt pushed open the doors to the auditorium and made his way inside. As usual when it was technically unused, the main lights were off, leaving only a bright spotlight on the main stage. Carefully navigating the angled stairs in the half-light, Kurt made his way as quickly as possible to the front of the room, eager to see the one person who could really comfort him. Rachel had tried, but her acceptance letter loomed between them like a wall; Kurt’s rejection too raw for him to graciously accept her regrets. He knew that she was hurting too, that she had wanted them to go together and now she faced the daunting task of moving to a large city and attending a competitive school alone, but she still got to _go_.  
  
‘Hey you,’ Blaine said, standing as Kurt reached the steps leading to the stage. He crossed the stage and held out his hands, drawing Kurt back to the centre of the stage. ‘Where you belong,’ he commented, when he stopped.  
  
Kurt looked at him suspiciously for a second. ‘You already know,’ he said.  
  
Blaine nodded. ‘Rachel texted me. I’m sorry, Kurt, that’s a shame.’  
  
Kurt stared at him, awestruck by his cavalier attitude. ‘A-a _shame_?’ he finally stuttered.  
  
‘Yes,’ Blaine said firmly, and Kurt shut his mouth as he saw how serious Blaine looked. ‘Because you worked hard on that audition and you deserved to get in. But, Kurt,’ he continued earnestly, ‘that’s _all_ it is. Because, I know, that if you have to attend NYU, or _OSU_ , or sleep on Rachel’s floor and _busk_ -’ Kurt laughed a little, and Blaine smiled briefly, ‘that you are _going_ to make it. You’re going to make it to New York, and you’re going to make it to Broadway,’ he said, his tone firm with unshakeable conviction. Kurt felt tears form and saw that Blaine’s eyes were also shiny. ‘And I am going to be _so_ proud to be part of that journey.’  
  
With a laugh that was also a sob, Kurt lurched forwards, dragging Blaine into a tight hug. ‘I love you,’ he murmured, kissing Blaine firmly. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’ Blaine laughed as Kurt punctuated every declaration with a kiss. ‘I am _so_ glad to have you with me.’  
  
Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt’s cheek. ‘I have a song prepared,’ he said quietly.  
  
Kurt smiled. ‘Of course you do.’ Reluctantly stepping out of Blaine’s warm embrace, Kurt dashed away the tears that had escaped and watched as Blaine settled himself on a stool that had been set in the middle of the stage and reached behind him for a guitar Kurt hadn’t noticed before. Sliding the guitar strap over his shoulder, Blaine used one foot to scuff out a beat on the floor as he played the soft opening notes of a gentle, soothing [melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6a_1R3w5i4). After a moment he looked up at Kurt and smiled before launching into the lyrics.  
  
 _So your home town’s bringin’ you down,  
Are you drowin’ in the small talk and the chatter?  
Are you gonna step into line like your daddy done,  
Punchin’ the time and climbin’ life’s long ladder?  
  
You been howlin’at the moon like a slack-jawed fool,  
And breakin’ every rule they can throw on.  
Well, one of these days, it’s gonna be right soon,  
You’ll find your legs and go, and stay gone.  
  
Young man, full of big plans and thinkin’ about tomorrow  
Young man, gonna make a stand, you beg, steal, you borrow.  
You beg, you steal, you borrow._  
  
Blaine looked down as he picked out the instrumental section and Kurt watched him fondly, feeling the comforting words of the song sink into his bones to settle alongside the steady surety of Blaine’s faith in him. Blaine finished the instrumental break and lifted his head again, the melody shifting slightly as he sang the bridge, his warm gaze focused on Kurt.  
  
 _Dreamin’ of the day,  
You’re gonna pack your bags  
Put the miles away.  
Oh, just grab your guy and go,  
Where no one knows you   
What will all the old folks say?_  
  
Kurt laughed at the sparkle in Blaine’s eye as he sang those last lines. Looking down again, Blaine drew the melody back to the start.  
  
 _So the home town’s bringin’ you down  
Are you drownin’ in the small talk and the chatter?  
Are you gonna step into line like your daddy done,  
Punchin’ the time and climbin’ life’s long ladder?  
  
Young man, full of big plans and thinkin’ about tomorrow  
Young man, gonna make a stand, you beg, steal, you borrow.  
You beg, you steal, you borrow._  
  
Holding Kurt’s gaze, Blaine gently brought the song to its end and slid the guitar back into place behind the stool.  
  
‘A bit of departure from your usual,’ Kurt commented, drifting closer to Blaine again.  
  
Blaine grinned goofily, sliding off the stool to meet him. ‘Well, sometimes I’m a little bit country.’  
  
‘Oh?’ Kurt raised an eyebrow. ‘Does that make me a little bit rock ‘n’ roll?’  
  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine said sincerely, reaching out and twining their fingers together, ‘you are a little bit anything you want to be.’  
  
Kurt pressed his lips together, refusing to cry _again_ , and squeezed Blaine’s hands. ‘You really are perfect to me,’ he murmured.  
  
Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands to slide his arms around Kurt’s waist, drawing him closer. ‘You know I feel the same,’ he murmured, smiling as Kurt slid his arms around Blaine’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Blaine tilted his head up to press their foreheads together. ‘This is just a bump in the road,’ he said quietly, ‘not the end of the line.’  
  
Kurt nodded gently, leaning down to brush his nose against Blaine’s in an Eskimo kiss. ‘I am _so_ lucky,’ he said, almost laughing at how his attitude could change so quickly, just by having Blaine at his side.  
  
Blaine smiled and nudged him back. ‘You’re not the only one,’ he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Blaine's song is Beg, Steal or Borrow by Ray LaMontagne and, if you enjoy it, I recommend every other song on that album.


End file.
